


Sage

by karnavi



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Gen, Hugs, Javier Peña needs a hug, Rough Day At The Office, So I'll give him one, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnavi/pseuds/karnavi
Summary: Stanton's soothing presence and quality tea worked on just about everyone on the team.Feistl just didn't expect it to work on the Boss as well.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sage

Missed by a hair. Again.

They had been extremely careful with who they gave operational information to, but somehow the Cali KGB pieced their plan together yet again.

The following debriefing only hammered the failure in deeper.

Feistl laid his forehead on his desk with a bit more force than necessary. He tried not to let the mounting frustration get to him but it was a task far too difficult for his strung out mind and body. It was times like this when he envied Agent Peña his well-maintained composure. Which was not to say that the Boss was completely unflappable, just that he took the failures with altogether more grace than either Feistl or Van Ness could hope to. Although, he supposed, it must have had something to do with the Boss' experience in the field. Feistl had no doubts that on the hunt for Escobar the older agent had been in this exact situation many times.

The sound of approaching heels made him raise his head back up. Just in time to see his favourite mug being set in front of his face. Feistl sat up in his chair and gave an appreciative nod to the fellow DEA agent.

Although Stanton didn't join them much in the field, she was indispensable as their main analyst, compiling the intel they gathered and organising it in a way that made it that much easier to pour over whenever they had the time. Her soothing homemade herbal tea blends were a welcome bonus, especially on days like these, when the falling adrenaline from a bust gave way to disappointed anger and anxiety.

She smiled as he toasted her with the mug before taking a long pull of the hot beverage.

"What went wrong this time?"

She never beat around the bush if she didn't have to. It was one of the qualities that made Stanton fit seamlessly into their tight group.

"Someone tipped them off. They got just far enough away that we saw them drive off and promptly lost the trail. The seized documents from the mansion should give us something to work with, at least."

She returned his sour smile with a carefully hopeful one.

"That is something. Let me know how I can help."

"Oh, trust me. You're here with tea and willing to listen, I'm good for now. I'll let you in on the details as soon as the Boss clears it."

Stanton sighed. She shot a look through the window of the office at Peña's form where he stood puffing on a cigarette, his gaze pinned on one of the walls.

"He's not doing much better that you lot, is he?"

"Not much to do about it, unless you spike his tea," Feislt gestured to the full mug Stanton still held. "What you gonna do, give him a hug?"

It was meant to be a joke. He knew the analyst had a bit of a soft spot for their Boss, but it wasn't anything she would willingly bring her own attention to. Still, the fire in her eyes when she looked back at him made Feistl think she took it as a push she hadn't known she needed.

"If he lets me."

A bit incredulous, Feistl leaned back in his chair and sipped carefully on his drink as he watched her make her way to the through the open door of Peña's office and stop there, not quite certain how to approach.

Peña blew out a quick cloud if smoke and turned to look at her over his shoulder.

From where he sat, Feistl was too far away to actually hear the quiet conversation, but he knew them well enough in this setting to know know how this went.

She takes a tentative step forward and states her purpose, lifting up the hot mug in her hand a bit to direct attention. He turns fully towards her and they both take another step in each other's direction and meet in the middle to complete handover with just enough space between them to keep the office propriety. He sits on the edge of his desk facing the office window and gives a quiet thanks before taking a sip. She leaves him to it and walks out of the office with a tired smile on her face.

Or she would.

This time she waited as Peña swallowed the first mouthfull and sighed, his eyes closing and his shoulders slumping just a fraction. Then she marked her presence again with a quick word. Feistl was sure that, were it anyone else, the hot tea would be splashed everywhere.

The level of alarm on the Boss' face when his face whipped in Stanton's direction made him think it must have been something uncommon in this setting. Coming from her.

Two syllables.

_Javier._

She followed it with what he assumed was a question.

Another bit of tension bleeding from Peña's shoulders and a flash of resignation cutting through his quickly rebuilding poker face left no doubts as to the subject.

The Boss was better at burying his frustration after a failed op.

She wasn't letting him do that.

It was so jarring to see him open that for a moment Feistl lost track of the other agent. Peña didn't. So it didn't come as as much of a surprise to him when she was suddenly in his space, their knees almost touching, as one of her hands took the mug out of his grip to set it down on the desk, and the other rested lightly on his upper arm.

There was a tense moment that seemed to stretch the longer they looked at eath other and her hand slowly made it up his arm and down his shouder blade.  
  
Then, in a telegraphed motion Peña's arms slid around her waist and up her back, pulling her forward in such a way that she almost seemed to lose her balance until her other arm also found it's way to his shoulder.

It was not a hug. Maybe in the capacity that it was meant to give comfort through simple closeness, yes. But it was much too desperate for the soft word, Peña's hands almost clawed into Stanton's shirt as if he was afraid she would disappear any second, taking with her any semblance of peace and quiet comfort that was still left in his violent world.  
  
She should have looked small, almost engulfed with the way she stood caged in between his knees, wrapped tightly in his arms and his forehead reasting on her shoulder. But with her pristine white shirt against the darkness of Peña's suit she looked like a centerpiece, a bright jewel encased in dark steel.  
  
And the longer she stayed there, carding her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, she more he seemed to slump into her, something like little shivers wracking his body as he clutched her even closer.  
  
Feistl didn't feel comfortable watching anymore. He felt like he was intruding on a very private moment, something that might significantly change the dynamic of the two when it was over. They were the last in the office anyway and he didn't want to bring any unnecessary awkwardness into their already full emotional bubble.  
  
He quietly gathered his things, turned off the desk lamp and made his exit, careful not to make noise.  
  
As he closed the door, he threw one last glance at the pair, still intertwined tighly but now seemingly calmer.  
  
Good for them. A cherished moment's respite went a long way in times like these.


End file.
